


Let's break it (just because we can)

by zlobonessa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlobonessa/pseuds/zlobonessa
Summary: Такие, как Дейдара, не живут долго.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 8





	Let's break it (just because we can)

Такие, как Дейдара, не живут долго — это он и сам знает прекрасно, и читать ему нотации об этом не надо, Сасори но Данна. Такие, как Дейдара — живут моментом, хаосом, мечутся из стороны в сторону яркой вспышкой, разгорающимся фитилём, который, когда придёт время, закончится — и рванёт так, что мама не горюй, разрушит всё вокруг и — всё. Был — и нету вот.

Дейдара не против — к чёрту тянуть время до старости, да и попробуй до неё дожить в мире шиноби, ещё и будучи нукенином. Нет, Дейдара хочет, чтобы его смерть была произведением искусства — лучшим творением своего творца. Он продумывает технику, которой он хочет всё закончить, тщательно, и думает — в каком же сражении ему удастся её применить.

Дейдара надеется, что с Итачи Учихой.

На самом деле они с Итачи в этом плане похожи чем-то — и чем-то отличаются разительно.

Итачи — тоже бомба, бомба замедленного действия. Итачи — до старости не доживёт тоже.

Но Дейдара до _того_ момента, до смерти этой самой живёт. Итачи — доживает. Да и это слово применимо с натяжкой.

Итачи живее многих в этой вшивой организации — и при этом внутри мертвее мёртвого. Учиха таскает свой живой ещё труп, дожидаясь лишь того дня, когда можно будет швырнуть его в последний бой, показав всё, что может.

Дейдара думает — интересно, с кем хочет провести последний бой Итачи Учихи.

Дейдара догадывается, в общем-то.

Итачи заседает в мыслях Дейдары ещё с их самой первой встречи и вовсе не исчезает оттуда. Он раздражает, он злит, он интригует, он _привлекает._

Дейдара думает — какой же невыносимо он сильный.

Дейдара думает — какой же невыносимо бесящий.

Дейдара думает — какой же он невыносимо красивый.

Это несправедливо — Итачи в его голове практически живёт, но при этом живёт ли Дейдара в голове Итачи? Очень вряд ли. Итачи на на него плевать — ему плевать на всё почти кроме _того самого_ , но это уже детали.

Дейдара не хочет этого безразличного, незаинтересованного взгляда в ответ на все его старания. Дейдара хочет увидеть в этих глазах чистую ярость, ненависть, разжигающую шаринган, страсть — что угодно, но не это то ли безразличие пустое, то ли ещё хуже — безразличие брезгливое.

Хочется споров — так, чтобы кровь кипела от возмущения, чтобы злиться в ответ, а чужую злость, скалиться неприятно, кидаться остротами и оскорблениями.

Хочется сражений — с адреналином и азартом, стремлением выиграть у обоих, и так, чтобы шаринганом сверлило пристально, чтоб видел Учиха во всех деталях, как его обошли-обдурили, и чтобы на грани смерти, чтобы дух захватывало, чакра кипела и руки болели от техник.

Хочется поцелуев — страстных и внезапных, прижать к стенке — или быть прижатым — и кусать чужие губы, горячие-горячие, и смотреть в глаза — мутные чуть, дурные от всей ситуации, и смотрящие, пожирающие желанием, и оторвавшись друг от друга на пару секунд, бросить какую-нибудь колкость, чтобы в ответ быть заткнутым поцелуем.

Хочется — чтобы тот небольшой отрезок времени, когда они оба ещё тут, ещё живы, был их общим.

Но нет этого ничего — Итачи всё ещё труп ходячий, и глаза его, с шаринганом чёртовым, мёртвые, смотрящие с равнодушием.

Он думает — надеется — что этот труп можно ещё оживить.

И старается честно: не упускает шанса бросить едкую подколку, достаёт-докапывается, прикидывает — это в его чёрных глазах — омутах глубоких, посмотришь — провалишься в бездну пустую-бесконечную, и даже без шарингана всякого, — плеснулось раздражение, промелькнуло ли одобрение на потрясающий взрыв — новую вершину в его искусстве, изогнулся ли уголок губ с ответ на удачную шутку, появились ли на лице запрятанные обычно в тёмной глубокой могиле человеческие эмоции; или же кажется ему, потому что он, Дейдара, зациклился на нём, на Учихе этом чёртовом, так сильно, что потерял голову, остатки всякого здравого разума?

Может, и так. Но Дейдаре верить в это не хочется — он надеется, что вот ещё чуть-чуть, и. Чуть-чуть и — и всё будет, всё срастётся-получиться, жизнь и появится и всё-то он — они — успеют.

Для времени и обстоятельств «чуть-чуть и» нет. Время проходит совсем незаметно как-то, а обстоятельства сталкивают его с Учихой, но увы, не Итачи, а тем, другим, той догадкой Дейдары — злая ирония, а.

И он понимает — не успеют.

Дейдара понимает: вот оно, то самое. _Тот момент._

Дейдара смотрит в лицо пацана — на брата похож, — и хмыкает: ирония и впрямь злее некуда — сейчас догорит его, Дейдары, фитиль, и взорвётся бомба; а фитиль Итачи благодаря этому не догорит никогда — потухнет, будто водой облили.

Не повезло.

Дейдара выдыхает судорожно, чувствуя, как ноет каждый мускул в теле, готовится сложить ладони в самую последнюю печать — и думает.

Думает: думал ли всё же о нём хоть когда-нибудь Итачи?

Думает: а каким был бы этот бой с Итачи?

И вдруг никогда прежде не пробуждавшимся уголком сознания думает: а что, если бы всё-таки он дожил до старости — вместе с Итачи?

Дейдара на эти мысли хмыкает.

К чёрту тянуть время.

Кац.


End file.
